Status
by KatzyK
Summary: FB CHATROOMS What would it be like if our fave characters went virtual! Enjoy and review :  EVERYONE INVOLVED, COUPLES AS YOU WANT THEM! Better than the summary makes out.. I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**Funny Funny Haha's.**

**FB Convo between the ones we love.**  
**No disrespect.**

FACE BOOK:

Mark 'HotBoiiii' Sloane OMG! How much of a bitch can some people be! :S Derek 'McDreamy' Shepherd and Addison Forbes-MontgomeryShepherd like this.  
Derek- Mark? You okay?  
Mark- No, I'm not! :'(  
Derek- Inbox me hun xxx Mark- KK. x Lexipedia Grey- Jesus, why not just tag me in the status?  
Mark- I never said nothing about you!  
Lexipedia- Whatever Mark, you just can't handle the fact I'm over you! :L Mark- OMG! SHUT UP!  
Meredith 'Cristina'sSoulMate' Grey-Shepherd- MARK! LEAVE LEXIE ALONE!  
Derek- Mer, stay out of this honey! xxx Meredith- OMG! Derek leave me alone, we are not speaking anymore.  
Addison- NOTIFICATIONS!

Lexie 'LovingJackson' Grey is now in a relationship with Jackson 'Lexiiiiii' Avery.  
Meredith 'Cristina'sSoulMate Grey-Shepherd, Alex 'EvilSpawn' Karev, Cristina 'GingerAsian' Yang and Owen 'Teddddddy' Hunt like this.  
Alex- Way to go Avery, props bro!  
Owen- Yay, you're so cute together!  
Cristina- I just wanna see Avery when Mark finds out and bans him from surgery! :D Jackson-OMG CRISTINA! BITCH!  
Meredith- Congratzzzzzzzz xxxxx Lexie- Teehee, yay. LY Jackson! xxx Jackson- LY2 BABY! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 3 3 Mark- LOL!  
Owen- Mark, that's a tad pathetic :p Mark- Dude, just go change your middle name. I mean, you and Teddy are DONE!  
Owen- :'(  
Mark- Avery, your off my service.  
Jackson- :'(((((((  
Lexie-OMGizzle. Bitch!  
Mark- ;D Rofl.

Mark 'HotBoiii' Sloane is now in a relationship with Teddy-Bear Altman.  
Derek 'McDreamy' Shepherd, Teddy-Bear Altman, Owen 'OverTedddddy' Hunt and Calliope 'Arrrriiiiii' Tores like this.  
Callie- Yeah! You two are actually togetherrrr? xxx Teddy- No. It's was a LOL!  
Callie- Grr! YOU TWO SHOULD TOTALLY DATE! XXXXXX Derek- LY two as a coupleeeee! xxxx Mark- Yeah babe, we're together, it's a LOL that we're not! LY TD xxxxx Teddy- LY MARKK!  
Arizona 'Peaddddddzzz' Robins- Great. Now you can move out.  
Mark- STFU Arizzzzz LOL xxx Lexie- Wkd.  
Mark- JEALOSY!  
Lexie- That's spelt wrong.

Owen Hunt''' and Cristina 'GingerAsian' Yang are now friends.  
Mark- WTH? YOU ARE MARRIED AND NOT EVEN FB FRIENDS?  
Owen- STFU BITCH.  
Cristina- OMG! I THOUGHT I'D HIT IGNORE WTF?  
Lexie- LOL!  
Mark- ..  
Lexie- What? I can't LOL at something?  
Mark- NO! LOL Lexie- BITCH Thatcher '' Grey- LExie!  
Owen- OMFG CRISTINA JUST BLOCKED ME!  
Everyone of FB likes this comment^^^

Cristina and Meredith on FB Chat:  
M: hi C: HHHHIII M: Stop that.  
C: K.  
C: Sheesh, what's up your rectum?  
M: EW! DONT NEED THAT VISUAL! M: Nothing, it's just, you blocked your husband!  
C: Yeah, I can't have people knowing we're together. Hey check this shizzz out ::: 8====== LOL M: You're so immature.  
C: Evil Spawn taught me it.  
C: It results in 15.  
M:?  
C: What?  
M: Nothing. Gtg, Derek's wanting babies. xxxxxxx C: EW Meredith 'BOOZE' Grey is offline.

CHATROOM

DenniiLuvinIzziixxxx has signed in.  
Karevvvv-bitch has signed in.  
Alex: Denny? DUDE YOU DIED!  
Denny: Ikr.  
Izzie&Georgeeee has signed in.  
Izzie: Denny?  
Denny: Ikr.  
Alex: OMG GTG XXXX Denny: Ikr.  
Izzie: BYE XXX Chatroom is empty.

**So? REVIEW! Bitch. Later Chapters will be increased.**

**Jambon )Ham( xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy.

Status.

FACEBOOK

Lexie Grey is now single.  
Cristina Yang-Iguessi'llsayhunt likes this.  
Meredith "Cristina'sBiatch" Grey-Shepherd- Lexie? Baby, inbox me :'(  
Lexie- Yeah :'(  
Meredith- Why'd he dump you?  
Lexie- I don't know! :'(  
Cristina Yang-Iguessi'llsayhunt- ...  
Meredith- OMG CRISTINA!  
Lexie- What?  
Meredith- I'll pop up on chat ...  
Lexie-KK.

Cristina Yang-Iguessi'llsayhunt is now in a relationship with Jackson "BadBoiiiiii" Avery.  
Owen "YangyBaby" Hunt- WTF?  
Cristina- What?  
Owen- We're married?  
Cristina- Hey, I thought I blocked you!  
Owen- HACKED.  
Cristina- Bitch.  
Owen-We're still married. Look at my realtionship staus!  
Cristina- No. I'm busy. Jackson says he wants babies. Oh and status* bitch.  
Owen- I WANT BABIES! AND YOU'RE THE BITCH!  
Cristina- We're in your bed.  
Owen- :')  
Jackerz"YANGYANG"Averz- WTF?  
Owen-OMG I MEANT :'(****  
Lecksie Secksie Grae- I hate that Jackson dumped me, but OMG HE PUT :')! Teehee.  
Addison Montgomery- You mispelt your name.  
Lexie- SHUT UP BITCH Addison- Kay.

FB CHAT ALEX AND IZZIE

A- Iiiiiizzzlleeeee.  
I- Heyyyyy ;) xxx A- OMG WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I MISS YOU.  
I- Umm. Izzle 'babyyyy Stevens-Duquette-Karev-Shepherd is offline.

CHATROOM

MC-DREE has signed in.  
MC-STEE had signed in.  
Mezzy has signed in.  
Xtina has signed in.  
JayAay has signed in.  
Lex-sex has signed in.  
DennyLuvinIzzie has signed in.

Mark-Omg, how many folk r hre?  
Lexie- I love you Mark.  
Mark-Omg. Stilllz wit teddiiii .  
Jackson- Yoyo.  
Cristina- Yaya.  
Meredith- R U 2 HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW?  
Jackson- Why?  
Derek- I can here you from the livingroom, Owen and I are playing Barbie's. I texted Mer.  
Denny- I regret signing in.  
Meredith- Dude, are you dead or not?  
Denny- Depends.  
Meredith- Kay.  
Derek- Denny? WTF is up with your name? Izzie is mine!  
Meredith- WTF?  
Derek- Uh, Alex is here?  
(All)- Kay.  
Derek- Laterz.

STATOOs

Alexy hotttieee Karev- Why the hell does TAGGED Izzle 'babyyyy Stevens-Duquette-Karev-Shepherd have this as her name?  
Izzie- Shut up. I loved Denny, and now he's dead. I thought it was sweet, plus, I really gotta save that resident Hilary Swank. Poor thing. Deniel Duckyyyy Duquette JR...- Ikr.  
Alex- That's fine, I do think Karev should be first, however, I can look past it. I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE SHEPHERD PART!  
Izzie- Oh yeah, I'm legally married to Derek.  
Alex- WTF?  
Meredith "BOOZE" Grey- WTF?  
Izzie- Yeah, Meredith, screw you're post-it note, we got drunk in Vegas with Callie and George but drugged them so they didn't remember. I hired a fake priest at your wedding, I love being married to him. Oh Alex, we were never divorced or even married. Suck on that bitches.  
Meredith- GASP.  
Alex- SOB.  
Calzona 'O' The Deep-Torres- SHOCKED.  
Derek- OMG SHUT UP IZZLE!  
Izzie- I iz Izzle.  
Denny- O m g.

So? What'd ya think? REVIEWS YOUR CHOICE ON COUPLES REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE xxxx

God xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, I just need to know, that I really only write this when I have the craving for some humor and stuff like that, it's not a regularly updated story, but, I hope you enjoy it! I kind of like this chapter.. :D**

**Un serious, no purposeful hate, promise!**

**To see a few profile pictures of our characters, please go to katzyk .webs .com REMOVE SPACES!**

**Status.**

FACEBOOK.

Caliope Torres: The awkard moment when you see Owen after a full day of imagining him singing to you.  
Owen "I'zabbe' Hunt- WTF?  
Callie- What?  
Owen-Nothing, why?  
Callie-Okay...  
Arizona 'LovingLife' Robbins-Torres- So, when we were all wondering if you'd survive, you thought we were singing?  
Callie- Uh, yuh, huh.  
Mark 'HawtDadday' Sloan- Arizona, you didn't care if she survived! You were too busy getting high at Owen's Meth Party!  
Callie- WTF? I SAW YOU!  
Arizona- That was just your imagination.  
Callie- Kay.

Mark 'SexiiMoFo' Sloan-Shepherd says - OMG I JUST LOVE MY SISTERS! *TAGGED* Derek 'MerMer' Shepherd and *TAGGED* Owenzone Layer Hunt, love you's!  
Lexie SloanIMEANGrey- So glad I keep dumping you.  
Derek- You know we're sisters hunny! xxxx  
Owen-True dat, my bitches. x  
Cristina Homeboi Yang- Yeah.. relationship status request? Denied.  
Owen- :'(  
Meredith 'I AM NOT ON A DIET!' Grey- Crisssyyyyy - you know their just sisters! xxx  
Cristina- If you say so.

Meredith 'IDON'TEVENWANTAKID,OKAY?' Grey says - OMG, Derek just can't handle the fact that I am not on a diet, I know I'm not fat!  
Cristina 'Owenisgay' Yang- You texted me this morning telling me exactly what you've eaten this week, an apple, it's Sunday, dude, you're on a diet! YOU THINK YOU'RE FAT.  
Meredith- Nuh-uh!  
Derek 'ISHOULDBEMCSTEAMY,ICOULDROCKIT!' Shepherd-You're on a diet.  
Meredith- NO I'M NOT, LOOK I CHANGED MY NAME!  
Meredith 'I AM NOT ON A DIET' Grey-See?  
Cristina- My head is shaking.  
Meredith-I know, I'm sitting next to you.  
Owen 'Cristina'sBiatch' Hunt- Wait.. then who's the chick sitting next to me?  
Cristina-I put Jackson in a wig. Why?  
Owen-No reason.

**Meredith and Izzie on FB Chat.**

I-I slept with Denny's ghost again..  
M- WHAT?  
I- I didn't say anything...?  
M-It's actually on my chat history?  
I- No it's not.  
M-Cristina? What the hell are you doing! Don't click the clear chat history!  
M-She deleted it.  
I-Deleted what?  
Meredith is offline.  
I-Bye.

Chatrooms!

**_Mermer(Meredith), Derder(Derek), Sloaney(Mark), Lexie(Lexie), JAVERZ(Jackson) and Charlez(Charles Percy) have signed in._**

Mermer: Derder youz iz cutzey!  
Derder: Mermer muzt wez talkz like thiz? Plus I'm right next to you.  
Mermer: I hate you.  
Derder: No! Don't strut off into the bedroom slamming the door!  
Lexie: Marital problems, wait.. if I'm in the living room and you weren't in the bedroom already where are you Derder?  
Derder: Alex's room, she went into April's, why?  
Lexie: No reason, just curious.  
Derder: KK, Bitch xxx  
Lexie: :) xxx  
JAVERZ: LEXIS I LOVE YOU!  
Lexie: I'm kind of dating Cee-Pee.  
JAVERZ: Who?  
Charlez: Me.  
JAVERZ: Who the hell are you?  
Charlez: Denny..?  
JAVERZ: KK, Bitch xxx

Lexie Smith-Grey is now married too Charlez Pervy-Percy.  
Jackson Avery-Hotness: WTF? CHARLES IS DEAD.. WERE DATING, AFTER I BROKE UP WITH CRISTINA..  
Cristina Yang-ScrewTheLastNameHunt: I DUMPED YOU, BITCH.  
Jackson:ANYWAY... SO, WE'RE TOGETHER, THEN CHARLEZ LOVED REED, NOT YOU! AND FINALLY.. why do you have Smith on the end of your name?  
Lexie: I like it.

Izzie 'NowLuvin'Derek' Stevens-Shepherd: I love Derek soooooo much xxxxxxx  
Derek 'KindOfLuvin'Izzle?' Shepherd-Stevens-Sloan-Hunt: I looove you too... I think? xxxxxx  
Meredith 'Back2Booze' Grey-WTF DEREK?  
Derek: What?  
Meredith: Name?  
Derek- I am a Shepherd, both professionally and heritally, I am legally married to Izzle...  
Cristina '' Yang: STOP CALLING HER THAT  
Derek: NO IT'S HER PET NAME! So, I'm married to Izzle.. Markie-Warkie is my sister! And the same goes for Owey-Wowey xxxx  
Meredith- Okay.  
Izzie: I love the way you call me Izzle, Dekkey xxxx Meredith-?  
Izzie: PET NAME Meredith- Kay.

Arizona 'CALLIIEIEEIEIIEADKIEIEII! XXXX' Robbins: Sofia is alive! Yay! She's okay, no thanks to *TAGGED* Luceyyyyyy 'Luvin'Alex xxx' Fieldsssssssssssssssssssss. LOVE YOU SOFIA ROBBINS TORRES SLOAN! XXXX  
Markuz Sloanage: WTF? IT'S SLOAN-TORRES-ROBBINS!  
Calliope 'TRUSTFUNDBITCH!' Torres: NUH-UH! TORRES-ROBBINS SLOAN, OR TORRES SLOAN ROBBINS!  
Arizona: That makes me feel like the baby will never be mine...?  
Calliope: :'( It'll be Robbins, nothing else, love you Arizona xxxxx  
Arizona: *EVIL LAUGH* :') xxxxxx  
Mark: WTF? Meredith 'ELLISSSSS' Grey: I want a baby.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

**Please check out my website!**

_**KatzyK .webs .com**_

**Remove the spaces xxx**

**Kat!**


End file.
